Os Sete
thumb|270px|Os sete aspectos de uma divindade, que cercam o símbolo da Estrela de Sete Pontos, que significa sua unidade. thumb|270px|Estátuas do Sete no [[Grande Septo de Baelor. Da esquerda para a direita: A Velha (segurando uma lanterna), O Guerreiro (segurando espadas), A Mãe (com os braços abertos de misericórdia), O Pai (segurando a balança da justiça), A Donzela (uma jovem mulher nua), O Ferreiro (no canto inferior direito de costas para a câmera, mas visivelmente segurando o martelo de um ferreiro), e O Estranho (no canto inferior esquerdo, e não claramente visível; o Estranho representa a morte e do desconhecido, por isso, a sua estátua fica de costas para a sala, em direção à parede).]] Os Sete (também conhecido como o Deus de Sete Faces, ou os Novos Deuses) é a divindade da Fé dos Sete, a religião dominante dos Sete Reinos. Sete em Um Embora a Fé ensine que há uma única divindade, ela tem sete "aspectos" ou "rostos". Por esta razão, a divindade é muitas vezes referida como o "Deus de Sete Faces". Na prática, muitos devotos referir-se-ão aos aspectos como "Deuses", embora os sacerdotes da Fé tentem enfatizar a nuança teológica para seus seguidores que existe de fato um só Deus, a divindade "Sete em Um". Isso não impede a exclamação "Deuses sejam bons!" De ser usada generalizadamente em todos os Sete Reinos. Sete são referidos como "os Novos Deuses" ou "Novo Deus" para distingui-los dos Deuses Antigos da Floresta adorados pelos primeiros homens.Complete Guide to Westeros: "The Old Gods and the New" Segundo a tradição, os Sete manifestaram-se aos Ândalos, os habitantes das Colinas de Ândalos no continente Essos seis mil anos antes da Guerra dos Cinco Reis. Logo depois, a Invasão dos Ândalos começou. Aspectos Cada um dos sete aspectos simboliza uma parte diferente da vida e são orados para diferentes propósitos. Eles são conhecidos como o Pai, a Mãe, a Donzela, a Velha, o Guerreiro, o Ferreito e o Estranho. O Pai O Pai representa a justiça divina, e julga as almas dos mortos. A Mãe A Mãe representa a misericórdia, a paz, a fertilidade, e o parto. Ela é às vezes referida como "a força das mulheres". Além da fertilidade humana, ela também abençoa as colheitas com colheitas abundantes. A Donzela A Donzela representa a pureza, inocência, amor e beleza. Ela protege a castidade das virgens, bem como proteger os inocentes em geral. A Velha A Velha representa sabedoria e previsão. Está representada carregando uma lanterna. Às vezes ela é retratada como vendada. O Guerreiro O Guerreiro representa a força e coragem na batalha. O Ferreiro O Ferreiro representa a criação e artesanato. Concede aos trabalhadores a força para continuar seus trabalhos. O Estranho O Estranho representa a morte e do desconhecido. Raramente recebe orações. O Estranho é servido por uma ordem monástica só de mulheres, as Irmãs Silenciosas, que têm a tarefa de preparar os corpos dos mortos para funerais. O Estranho é representado como nem masculino nem feminino, assim o número de aspectos masculino e feminino dentro da divindade é igual: três machos (Pai, Guerreiro, Ferreiro), três fêmeas (Donzela, Mãe, Velha) e um que não é nenhum nem outro. Ao contrário dos outros aspectos que são representados como figuras humanas na arte, porque o desconhecido representa o desconhecido é retratado frequentemente em uma variedade larga das formas, frequentemente assustadoras. Às vezes, ele é representado como uma figura esquelética, ou uma criatura não-humana possuindo vários traços animalísticos. Porque o Estranho representa tanto a morte e quanto o desconhecido, é também muitas vezes representado (em pinturas ou estátuas) como de costas para o espectador, assim que seu rosto não pode ser visto. A estátua do Estranho no Grande Septo de Baelor é enfrentada em direção à parede atrás dela, longe da sala. Esta estátua descreve o estranho como uma figura magra, segurando uma foice. O estranho também pode ser representado com o cabelo pendurado para baixo sobre a frente de sua cabeça em vez de nas costas, obscurecendo seu rosto. Galeria O_Pai.png|O Pai|link=O Pai A_Mãe.png|A Mãe|link=A Mãe A_Donzela.png|A Donzela|link=A Donzela A_Velha.png|A Velha|link=A Velha O_Guerreiro.png|O Guerreiro|link=O Guerreiro O_Ferreiro.png|O Ferreiro|link=O Ferreiro O_Estranho.png|O Estranho|link=O Estranho Pai_e_Mãe.jpg|Esculturas do Pai (direita) e da Mãe (esquerda) no Grande Septo de Baelor. Estátuas_dos_Sete.jpg|Estátuas dos Sete em "O Norte se Lembra" Referências Categoria:Religião Categoria:Fé dos Sete Categoria:Divindades de:Die Sieben en:The Seven